heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mutants Annual Vol 1 7
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Mike Mignola | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Pawns of Senescence (Kings of Pain, Pt. 1) | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Guang Yap | Inker1_1 = Dan Panosian | Colourist1_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Editor1_2 = Suzanne Gaffney | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Unnamed policemen * Holly and other Genetech Research board members * Unnamed Niagara Falls tourists * Genetech security guards * * * - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - Locations: * ** Saint Simons Academy * ** Sayville *** Genetech Research Facility ** *** IDIC Corporation ** Niagara Falls * ** Vail Vehicles: * Alliance of Evil helicopter * X-Force helicopter | StoryTitle2 = The First Cut (Killing Stroke, Pt. 1) | Writer2_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler2_1 = Kirk Jarvinin | Inker2_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist2_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Robert Harras | Editor2_2 = Suzanne Gaffney | CustomRole2_1 = Big Boss Man | CustomMembers2_1 = Irving Forbush | Synopsis2 = Freedom Force begins a commando assignment into Iraq, to obtain the German scientist Reinhold Kurtzmann and bring him to the Allied forces. The team stops an Iraqi tank patrol and begins taking out guards, killing everyone. They find the location they were heading for to obtain the doctor, but find it empty. Too late, they realize that they are trapped, and Crimson Commando is injured and Super Sabre is beheaded. As Blob and Pyro cry out for the villains to show themselves, a group appears out of thin air, announcing itself to be the Desert Sword. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Reinhold Kurtzmann Locations: * ** Kuwait City Vehicles: * Iraqi tanks | StoryTitle3 = Close Encounters of the Mutant Kind | Writer3_1 = Judy Bogdanove | Penciler3_1 = Jon Bogdanove | Inker3_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist3_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Bob Harras | Synopsis3 = Artie, Leech, and Wiz Kid celebrate a Thanksgiving concert with Cyclops and Jean, and Taki decides to cheer up the other two by giving them a ride on his new flying saucer. The saucer scares some of the locals, including Ida Fassbender, a UFO fanatic. As the locals are frightened and prepare to kill the “aliens,” Ida stops them, and takes the children into her home. Leech mistakes her for his dead mother, and Ida promises that though she can’t be a mother to them, she can still be their "Grammie" and they can visit anytime. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Other Characters: * Ida Fassbender * Sergeant Winchenbach & other policemen * - Locations: * ** Saint Simons Academy Vehicles: * Wiz Kid's Spaceship - | Notes = * Part of the Kings of Pain event. * The second story arc is followed in these comics: # # # * The first story of this issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 5th story * Throughout the issue are the following bonus pinups & info sheets (click on image for full image): File:New Mutants Annual Vol 1 7 Pinup 1.jpg| "X-Force", by Rob Liefeld File:New Mutants Annual Vol 1 7 Pinup 2.jpg| "New Mutants", by Art Thibert File:New Mutants Annual Vol 1 7 Info Sheet 1.jpg| "New Mutants Organizational Chart", by Kirk Jarvinin & | Trivia = * The book that Ida Fassbender is reading when Wiz Kid's spaceship flies by is a real book named, "Communion", by Whitley Streiber. The author's first name is mispelled as "Whitely". | Recommended = * - Genetech's mishap in the super-human community * - Jean and Cyclops first meet Wiz Kid * - Leech's Morlock mother, Annalee is murdered * The Kings of Pain Crossover Reading Order: ** Part 1: ** Part 2: ** Part 3: ** Part 4: | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 04/25/2010 }} References